1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-car jacking/theft device and more particularly pertains to detecting an unauthorized person who is attempting to operate a vehicle and sounding an alarm with an anti-car jacking/theft device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicular security and alarm systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicular security and alarm systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of detecting unauthorized use of vehicles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,238 to Gordon discloses a security system. U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,158 to Anastassakis discloses a weight sensitive security system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,815 to Newton discloses a golf bag security alarm system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,494 to Schneider discloses an anti-theft weighing system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,465 to Schneider discloses a fast retail security weighing system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an anti-car jacking/theft device that contains key-activated circuitry that compares user input weights to known user input weight values and outputs alarm indications if the user input weights do not correspond with the known user input weights.
In this respect, the anti-car jacking/theft device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of detecting an unauthorized person who is attempting to operate a vehicle and sounding an alarm.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved anti-car jacking/theft device which can be used for detecting an unauthorized person who is attempting to operate a vehicle and sounding an alarm. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.